1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and, for example, to an active matrix type of liquid crystal display device.
2. Background Art
An active matrix type of liquid crystal display device includes a plurality of gate signal lines disposed in juxtaposition and a plurality of drain signal lines juxtaposed to intersect the plurality of gate signal lines on the liquid crystal-facing surface of one of substrates disposed in opposition to each other with a liquid crystal interposed therebetween. Pixel areas are made to be the areas surrounded by adjacent gate signal lines and adjacent drain signal lines.
Each of the pixel areas is provided with a switching element operated by a scanning signal from the corresponding gate signal line and a pixel electrode supplied with a video signal from the corresponding drain signal lines via the switching element.
This pixel electrode is arranged to cause electric fields to be generated between the pixel electrode and a counter electrode provided adjacently to the pixel electrode or provided on a liquid crystal-facing surface of the other substrate opposed to the pixel electrode.
These signal lines or electrodes are formed as multiple layers insulated from one another by insulating layers for providing insulation between different materials having conductivity, and conduction at the required location is provided by electrical connection through a through-hole formed in the insulating film.